NEED OCS!
by IceTheGamer
Summary: I, the great and awesome me, hath decided to make a new story. But, I'm out of ideas for OCS. Can YOU help me?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I want to write a new story, but I need OCS! I'm kinds sorta short of ideas. This story will be open for the whole summer and the new story will start in September. I'll update every week. Remember, first come first served! So if the position of your OC is taken by another person, I'll PM you and tell, you that your character will simply be demoted to a plain warrior.**

 **Here's I got so far!**

ThunderClan

Leader: Hollystar - Pitch black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Open

Med Cat: Firefeather - ginger tom with kind yellow eyes

Med cat apprentice: Open

Warriors:

Branchpelt - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stormclaw - gray tom with stormy amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Ambertail - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Need about 12-20 more**

Apprentices:

Leafpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, a replica of her mother Hollystar.

 **Need about 5-10 more**

Queens:

Silverwing - silver she-cat with green eyes

 **Need 3 more**

Kits:

Moonkit - silver tabby tom with green eyes and a dark gray ring around his eye (Main character)

Stonekit - gray tom with amber eyes

 **Need 2-4 kits per litter. (Include the kits with the queens)**

Elders:

 **Need about 5 more**

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar - dark gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Snakeclaw - ginger tom with a long winding tail

 **Rest are Open!**

 **WindClanand RiverClan are completely open!**

 **Inculde these features**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 ***Quirks:**

 ***Likes:**

 ***Dislikes:**

 **Do you want this character to die?**

 ***= Optional**

 **Thanks in advance!**

 **Icestar17**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've decided to do daily updates instead of weekly ones and random updates if important positions close, like today, where the leader positions are closed. Review who you want in my story!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Hollystar - Pitch black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Not picked

Medicine Cat: Firefeather - ginger tom with kind yellow eyes

Apprentice, not picked

Warriors:

Branchpelt - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stormclaw - dark gray tom with stormy amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Ambertail - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Leafpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, replica of her mother Hollystar

Queens:

Silverwing - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits:

Moonkit - handsome silver tabby tom with green eyes and a darker gray circle around his left eye

Stonekit - gray tabby tom

Elders:

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar - dark gray tabby she-cat

Deputy: Snakeclaw - ginger tom with a long winding tail

Medicine Cat: Open

Apprentice, not picked

Warriors:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

WindClan:

Leader: Silverstar - big silver she-cat

Deputy: Owleye - light gray tom with dark gray stripes running down his back and tail-tip. Has wide yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersight - dark gray she-cat with a marking that looks like a feather on her forehead. Has one dark green eye and one dark blue eye

Warriors:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

RiverClan

Leader: Ivystar - dark brown she-cat with lighter brown and ginger patches with blue eyes

Deputy: Redfur - thickset tom with reddish brown fur and sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not being able to post this weekend. I went to an amusement park Saturday and well, there was Father's Day yesterday so ya. Submit more OCs! I need more cats!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Hollystar - Pitch black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fernmoon - black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Firefeather - ginger tom with kind yellow eyes

Apprentice, Hiddenpool

Warriors:

Flamepelt - ginger tom with blue eyes

Branchpelt - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stormclaw - dark gray tom with stormy amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Ambertail - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Hiddenpool - ginger, black and white tabby she-cat with forest green eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

Leafpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, replica of her mother Hollystar

Queens:

Silverwing - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and one dark gray forepaw (Mother to Flamepelt's kits, Moonkit and Pebblekit and is fostering Carndinalkit [Cardinalkit's parents died. More will be revealed in story. It's part of the plot])

Kits:

Moonkit - handsome silver tabby tom with green eyes and a darker gray circle around his left eye

Pebblekit - gray and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Cardinalkit - orange and russet mottled she-cat with a blaze of black on her muzzle and ginger paws

Elders:

Blackpelt - black tom

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Snakeclaw - ginger tom with a long winding tail and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetmoss - tiny sand coloured she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, not picked

Warriors:

Ashleap - brown and white tabby tom with gray-blue eyes

Apprentice, Treepaw

Apprentices:

Treepaw - muscular light brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Ambersparrow - pretty toirtoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail (mother to Snakeclaw's kits, Mousekit, Emberkit and Lilykit)

Kits:

Mousekit - Dark brown kit

Emberkit- Toirtoiseshell she-kit

Lilykit - ginger-and-white she-kit

Elders:

WindClan:

Leader: Silverstar - big silver she-cat

Deputy: Owleye - light gray tom with dark gray stripes running down his back and tail-tip. Has wide yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersight - dark gray she-cat with a marking that looks like a feather on her forehead. Has one dark green eye and one dark blue eye

Warriors:

Apprentices

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

RiverClan

Leader: Ivystar - dark brown she-cat with lighter brown and ginger patches with blue eyes

Deputy: Redfur - thickset tom with reddish brown fur and sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Beetleleap - black and brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Flowerpelt - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Beetleleap's kits, Cinderkit and Morningkit)

Kits:

Cinderkit - silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Morningkit - large brown she-cat with amber eyes and white hind paws

Elders:

Cats outside of Clans

Dalia - pale cream tabby she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Donnie - cream tom with amber eyes

Daisy - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooooooooooooo I have more allegiances for yalls. But first, lemme clear the plot up. The story is set in a post-apocalyptic/dystopian future where the Clans are one Clan with "sub-Clans" and the sub-Clans are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan but I'll be changing their names to Runners, Brawlers, Raiders and Aquas. The new names will be next to the Clan name they're assigned to. When kits are six moons old, they decide which kind of training they receive, each type of training assigned to a sub-Clan. So, a ThunderClan kit could get ShadowClan training or vice versa. In this world, we have choices people! They receive basic training in the other three sub-Clans, just in case. So, dear old Moonkit will see everyone so that's why I asked for the personality, because he'll get to know everyone! And for having an affair with a cat from another sub-Clan, well, that's still a big no-no if you're an apprentice. But once you become a warrior, your sub-Clan doesn't really matter because you live in the big camp. Your sub-Clan only determines what kind of training you get. If you have any questions about the whole "sub-Clan" thing, put in your review and I'll make another paragraph on the next chapter about any questions. Once their training complete, new warriors move to the big camp. Now for the territory. In the middle, there is a peninsula/island thing surrounded by a wide river. This is where the big camp is located. The big camp is the home of the leaders, med cats, warriors, queens, kits and elders. Now for the sub-camps. The sub-camps are located in the sub-Clan's "territory" ,which are kinda more like training grounds, which are like the regular types of territories (marshes for Shadow, forests for Thunder, Moors for Wind and well, a river for River) and are reserved for training apprentices. This is the home of the deputy, mentors of the apprentices and the apprentices. The sub-camps are really small, because sometimes there's only one apprentice at a time. It can fit a maximum of ten apprentices, their mentors and the deputy. The deputy is like a leader in the training camp. If there are no apprentices, the deputy moved back to the big camp. The med cats are trained in the big camp. So now to the duties. WindClan cats are responsible for security. They patrol the borders and whatnot. ThunderClan cats are responsible for fighting. WindClan cats come back to camp and get ThunderClan warriors to deal with the intruders. ShadowClan cats are responsible for stealth missions. If you need a spy, go to ShadowClan. Finally, RiverClan are responsible for anything related to water. There will also be a new category, Slaves. If a warrior breaks the rules (warrior code plus some other stuffz), it becomes a slave. Slaves are responsible for apprentice tasks such as cleaning bedding and taking the fleas off elders, so apprentices can concentrate on productive duties. Slaves have masters, who can make them do anything, such as mating (for female slaves only), getting beaten or putting on a show for their amusement. Slaves can also be captured rogues. So, please review and gimme more cats!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan (Brawlers)

Leader: Hollystar - Pitch black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fernmoon - black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Firefeather - ginger tom with kind yellow eyes

Apprentice, Hiddenpool

Warriors:

Flamepelt - ginger tom with blue eyes

Branchpelt - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stormclaw - dark gray tom with stormy amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Ambertail - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Darkspots - gray tom with black spots on his ears that run down to his tail and amber eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Hiddenpool - ginger, black and white tabby she-cat with forest green eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

Leafpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, replica of her mother Hollystar

Spottedpaw - calico she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Queens:

Silverwing - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and one dark gray forepaw (Mother to Flamepelt's kits, Moonkit and Pebblekit and is fostering Carndinalkit)

Kits:

Moonkit - handsome silver tabby tom with green eyes and a darker gray circle around his left eye

Pebblekit - gray and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Cardinalkit - orange and russet mottled she-cat with a blaze of black on her muzzle and ginger paws

Elders:

Blacktail - black tom

Slaves:

ShadowClan (Raiders)

Leader: Darkstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Snakeclaw - ginger tom with a long winding tail and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetmoss - tiny sand coloured she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, not picked

Warriors:

Ashleap - brown and white tabby tom with gray-blue eyes

Apprentice, Treepaw

Moonclaw - black she-cat with unusually long claws, gray paws and gray markings around her green eyes

Apprentices:

Treepaw - muscular light brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Ambersparrow - pretty toirtoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail (mother to Snakeclaw's kits, Mousekit, Emberkit and Lilykit)

Brindleheart - toirtoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Ashleap's kits)

Kits:

Mousekit - Dark brown kit

Emberkit- Toirtoiseshell she-kit

Lilykit - ginger-and-white she-kit

Elders:

Blackpelt - black tom with jolly amber eyes

One-Fang - gray she-cat with a shaggy coat, unusually long claws and green eyes

Slaves:

WindClan (Runners)

Leader: Silverstar - big silver she-cat

Deputy: Owleye - light gray tom with dark gray stripes running down his back and tail-tip. Has wide yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersight - dark gray she-cat with a marking that looks like a feather on her forehead. Has one dark green eye and one dark blue eye

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Warriors:

Dewfrost - white tom with gray spots on his back and green eyes

Lilacstorm - light gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Nightfall - black tom with white patches and amber eyes

Skyclaw - gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkwhisper - gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentices:

Lightpaw - light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

Slaves:

RiverClan (Aquas)

Leader: Ivystar - dark brown she-cat with lighter brown and ginger patches with blue eyes

Deputy: Redfur - thickset tom with reddish brown fur and sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Dapplestream - pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Beetleleap - black and brown tom with amber eyes

Troutspring - beautiful black she-cat with amber eyes and a white ear

Shineheart - light gray tom with darker gray swirls and golden eyes

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Troutfoot - sleek silver tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices:

Pearlpaw - Tiny creamy white she-cat with turquoise eyes

Redpaw - Ginger she-cat with violet eyes

Queens:

Silverbrezze - graceful silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting the late Staggaze's kits.

Flowerpelt - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Beetleleap's kits, Cinderkit and Morningkit)

Kits:

Cinderkit - silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Morningkit - large brown she-cat with amber eyes and white hind paws

Elders:

Slaves:

Cats outside of Clans

Dalia - pale cream tabby she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Donnie - cream tom with amber eyes

Daisy - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Streek - I'm still waiting in the appearance

Koi - ginger and white kittypet


	5. Chapter 5

So, under the request of a nameless Guest, I will elaborate on Slaves. Since we're in a dystopian future, we need a perfect Clan with no criminals. If a warrior or the deputy commits a crime, he automatically becomes a slave. However, if an apprentice or medicine cat apprentice commits a crime, he/she will finish their training and then be judged. If his/her crime is minor, he/she is free to go. But if the crime is major such as betrayal or murder, he/she becomes a slave. If a medicine cat commits a crime, he/she is stripped from her title, kinda like Leafpool, and trains to become a warrior. If a leader commits a crime, which is rare, seeing as you need to have no criminal record to become deputy, the leader in question is executed, no questions asked. So, review to gimme more cats and if you have questions, leave them on your review or PM me!

Allegiances

ThunderClan (Fighters)

Leader: Hollystar - Pitch black she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Fernmoon - black she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes

Medicine Cat: Firefeather - ginger tom with kind yellow eyes

Apprentice, Hiddenpool

Warriors:

Flamepelt - ginger tom with blue eyes

Branchpelt - dark brown tom with blue eyes

Stormclaw - dark gray tom with stormy amber eyes

Apprentice, Leafpaw

Ambertail - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Darkspots - gray tom with black spots on his ears that run down to his tail and amber eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Apprentices:

Hiddenpool - ginger, black and white tabby she-cat with forest green eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

Leafpaw - black she-cat with blue eyes, replica of her mother Hollystar

Spottedpaw - calico she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Queens:

Silverwing - pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and one dark gray forepaw (Mother to Flamepelt's kits, Moonkit and Pebblekit and is fostering Carndinalkit)

Kits:

Moonkit - handsome silver tabby tom with green eyes and a darker gray circle around his left eye

Pebblekit - gray and ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

Cardinalkit - orange and russet mottled she-cat with a blaze of black on her muzzle and ginger paws

Elders:

Blacktail - black tom

Slaves:

ShadowClan (Raiders)

Leader: Darkstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Snakeclaw - ginger tom with a long winding tail and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Violetmoss - tiny sand coloured she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, not picked

Warriors:

Ashleap - brown and white tabby tom with gray-blue eyes

Apprentice, Treepaw

Moonclaw - black she-cat with unusually long claws, gray paws and gray markings around her green eyes

Apprentices:

Treepaw - muscular light brown tom with green eyes

Queens:

Ambersparrow - pretty toirtoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail (mother to Snakeclaw's kits, Mousekit, Emberkit and Lilykit)

Brindleheart - toirtoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Ashleap's kits)

Kits:

Mousekit - Dark brown kit

Emberkit- Toirtoiseshell she-kit

Lilykit - ginger-and-white she-kit

Elders:

Blackpelt - black tom with jolly amber eyes

One-Fang - gray she-cat with a shaggy coat, unusually long claws and green eyes

Slaves:

WindClan (Runners)

Leader: Silverstar - big silver she-cat

Deputy: Owleye - light gray tom with dark gray stripes running down his back and tail-tip. Has wide yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathersight - dark gray she-cat with a marking that looks like a feather on her forehead. Has one dark green eye and one dark blue eye

Apprentice, Lightpaw

Warriors:

Dewfrost - white tom with gray spots on his back and green eyes

Lilacstorm - light gray she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Nightfall - black tom with white patches and amber eyes

Skyclaw - gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkwhisper - gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Apprentices:

Lightpaw - light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Breezestep - smokey gray she-cat with warm dark blue eyes

Kits:

Hopkit - smokey gray she-cat with white paws, ears and tail-tip and amber eyes

Sparrowkit - smokey gray tom with black paws, black ears and tail-tip and blue eyes

Elders:

Slaves:

RiverClan (Aquas)

Leader: Ivystar - dark brown she-cat with lighter brown and ginger patches with blue eyes

Deputy: Redfur - thickset tom with reddish brown fur and sky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Dapplestream - pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Beetleleap - black and brown tom with amber eyes

Troutspring - beautiful black she-cat with amber eyes and a white ear

Shineheart - light gray tom with darker gray swirls and golden eyes

Apprentice, Pearlpaw

Troutfoot - sleek silver tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Apprentices:

Pearlpaw - Tiny creamy white she-cat with turquoise eyes

Redpaw - Ginger she-cat with violet eyes

Queens:

Silverbrezze - graceful silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting the late Staggaze's kits.

Flowerpelt - pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Beetleleap's kits, Cinderkit and Morningkit)

Kits:

Cinderkit - silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Morningkit - large brown she-cat with amber eyes and white hind paws

Elders:

Slaves:

Darkshadow - black tom with a dark gray belly and paws and orange eyes

Master, Shineheart

Cats outside of Clans

Dalia - pale cream tabby she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

Donnie - cream tom with amber eyes

Daisy - dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Streek - golden tom with silver stripes and cruel blue eyes

Koi - ginger and white kittypet


End file.
